In recent years, a virtual server technology has been extending in which a plurality of virtual servers are constructed by software to execute a plurality of processes at the same time on one physical server. This virtual server technology also makes it possible to construct a system in which a plurality of virtual servers are operated at the same time on a plurality of physical servers connected by a communication network.
In this virtual server system with a plurality of virtual servers operated on a plurality of physical servers, a physical server for operating a virtual server is dynamically determined according to the load condition of the physical server. Normally, the network information such as the IP address of a virtual server is determined and set in the virtual server at the time of booting the virtual server. As in this case, a technique is known in which a device executing the information processing operation carries out the proper setting according to the place of execution thereof.
Patent Document 1, for example, describes a control system in which the setting information suitable for the type of a network selected is transmitted to a device connectable to a plurality of networks to make the device communicable with the particular network. In this control system, the setting information for all the connectable networks are collected into one setting data and dynamically transferred to each device, so that the setting information for a selected network is extracted from the setting data and set in the device.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application. Laid-Open No. 2005-327237